I Hate Mornings
by Solo Duet
Summary: Kakashi is too stubborn to get up in the morning. Sasuke will have to take drastic measures. KakaSasu Oneshot.


**Title:** I Hate Mornings.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Kakashi is too stubborn to get up in the morning. Sasuke will have to take drastic measures. Oneshot.  
**Pairings:** KakaSasu  
**Notes/Warnings: **This is a oneshot, meaning only ONE chapter. This fic also contains Yaoi, MalexMale relationships. Don't like, don't read.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. . . Why? OH WHY D?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The sun rose to another day, illuminating the surface of the earth. The villagers woke to start a fresh morning and tralalala. However, the beginning of this story doesn't focus on the happy-go-lucky people of the village, but a certain individual that lay in bed.

The quilt was left messily, barely covering the body underneath it. Pillows were strewn on the floor, accompanied by clothes that were discarded the previous night. From under the covers, a lazy mass of silver hair rested between two pillows.

"Get up Kakashi," growled a voice. A mumble was heard from the bed, the person tossing from under the quilt, shifting it to cover more of his body. A sigh of annoyance escaped from the other's lips. Sasuke knew he was going to have a hard day.

"Get up," Sasuke ordered again. Again, the response was a groan and a shifty movement. The Uchiha sighed again and crawled on top of the other and yelled into his ear. Kakashi swatted a Sasuke away with a hand, in which Sasuke retaliated with a swipe of a pillow. The older man growled and buried his face deeper into the sheets, having the boy resort to whining.

"Please, Kakashi. Would you get up and change already?" Sasuke asked in a sickly sweet voice. He cringed at the tone he used. The reply was an inaudible mumble and a shift of the body. Growing impatient, the raven haired boy ground out; "I swear if you don't wake up, I'll take drastic measures."

"Whatever," Kakashi spoke into the pillow. Sasuke's eye twitched and he slid off the bed, stalking out of the room. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and rolled onto his back whilst pulling the covers up. He shivered due to the contact of cold air with his naked body. Mumbling to himself, the teacher resumed to his nap. Several minutes later, Sasuke returned to the room with an ice cube in his hand, an expression of annoyance etched into his face at Kakashi's laziness.

"You sure you don't want to get up?"

"No," was Kakashi's straight answer. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He asked for it. Placing the ice cube in his mouth, Sasuke let it melt quickly before moving towards the bed.

Kakashi felt a shift in the bed and raised an eye brow to him self. Deciding to ignore it, he grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it on top of his face.

Sasuke was smirking widely now. Kakashi has no idea what was going to happened next. He snuck under the quilt and quickly slid his ice cold mouth over Kakashi's cock, moaning into it as he did. Kakashi swore loudly and bolted to a sitting position, flinging off the bed sheets to find a mass of raven hair between his legs. Sasuke roughly sucked the now hard member making the older man to shudder and moan pathetically. He smirked and resumed to gentle licks. Gasps of desperation escaped from Kakashi's lips as his student went back to his taunting and pleasuring sucks.

"Sasuke…" A voice trailed. Suddenly the pleasure stopped and Sasuke slid out from under the covers, pretending nothing happened with a lick of his swollen lips.

"Get up Kakashi," he commanded and walked out of the room smirking to himself. Kakashi swore colourful words at Sasuke's back and fell back down into the pillows. His cock throbbed more painfully then ever. Oh, how Kakashi hated Sasuke for not finishing his enjoyment. He growled and slid out of bed.

"I'll just have to finish it by myself."

Down in the kitchen, Sasuke was smiling merrily to himself as he heard the shower being turned on followed by moans and curses directed at him several moments later.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I will never look at ice the same way again xD

Review please! Tralalala :3


End file.
